


mermaid !!!

by 1rescuebotsforver1



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/F, Mermaid frankie greene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rescuebotsforver1/pseuds/1rescuebotsforver1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frankie looked at the locket she found .

It was shell looking with the name harmony on it .

She opened it up and a image of Atlantica appeared . 

 

Her eyes widened in wonder , secretly she was fascinated with mermaids .

 

She felt like this locket was familiar , even though she didn't remember seeing it in her life .

 

Gently , she ran her fingers across the image .

 

Suddenly , a second image appeared .

 

Triton , king of the ocean was leaning over her biological mother holding the locket she was holding.

Triton put the locket in her hand .

Frankie could see what looked her as a one month old baby looking at The locket in fascination .

 

Her mother put the locket around her younger self's neck .

 

She closed the locket shut and tried to make senseof what she saw


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie decided to find some answers about the locket .

 

Meanwhile , the Royal wich swam for joy as harmony made her way to her cave .

 

Now her grandfather wouldn't tan her sales !

 

Plus she was wearing the locket , bonus !

Jade turned around in time to see Frankie come in to the cave .

Wow , she's fast ! Thought Jade .

Harmony was notably very shy right now .

" Welcome child , take a seat put your ... feet up ". Jade pointing to the chairs .

 

Turing she could of sworn she saw the rescue bots swimming to her cave in the distance .

Thinking she was imagining things , she turned away .

 

" I was hoping you could gave me some answers about this locket ". Frankie said holding the locket forward .

" Maybe it has your destiny in it "? Jade said snapping the locket open .

 

" Deep down you know were never destined to be a lowy human , what you are is far more enchanting ". Jade said smiling at the image .

 

" A mermaid , but it's not possible ". Frankie said frowning .

 

" Anything is possible ". Jade said , wondering what being a scientist's daughter had done to her .

 

" You could turn me into a mermaid "? Harmony said smiling again eyes full of wonder .

 

" Piece of cake ". Jade said snapping the locket shut .

 

Quickly, jade Looked for the blue bottled potion .

 

" Ah " . Jade blew the dust off of it .

 

Harmony moved her foot forward and Jade put a drop of it on.

 

She watched as a turquoise colored light coved Harmony , lifting her into the air .

 

The bots were coming closer and she should probably get Harmony to swim away when transformation ends .

 

Frankie watched as her legs and Feet became a tail and fins . 

 

" I can't believe it , I'm a mermaid "! She said excitedly .


	3. Chapter 3

" uh , Harmony you might wanna swim away ". Jade said .

Harmony obeyed and started swimming away . 

 

Just as harmony got far enough , Jade was grabbed by the tail by one of the bots . 

 

" Where is she "?! The bot she thought was named heatwave .

 

" Who "? Jade asked trying to pry her tail loose.

 

" The girl that was just here "?! He yelled .

 

" No one , just my student "! She yelped in pain .

 

" Fine , but if your story doesn't check out your finished ". Heatwave growled.

The edge of her tail where heatwave almost crushed her was red .

She went back into her cave , but before ( not accidentally ) spilling hot potion on his feet .

 

Meanwhile, Frankie was looking at her reflection as a mermaid .

 

Her jacket and usual shirt were replaced by a simple yet royal looking bikki top with peals on strings as straps . 

 

Her tail was turquoise and was exactly she imagined it .

 

Her hair was loose from its pigtails and tight curls, instead it was in waves with turquoise highlights .

Her eyes had changed too , they were now turquoise.

 

She saw the castle from her locket and swam towards it . 

Only to be grabbed around the waist .

 

Heatwave pulled the struggling girl closer .

 

" What did she do to you "? Blades asked .

 

" Let me go "!!! She shouted , still struggling .

 

" Not till we reverse that ". Boulder said , pointing to her tail .

 

" Help " !!!!!!!!! She yelled .

 

Suddenly a blast of gold magic zapped the hand holding her. 

 

Heatwave let go long enough for her to Escape and swim away .

 

" Stay away from her or else "! King Triton yelled at the robots holding his granddaughter.

 

They swan away , scared.

Frankie looked at the merman who saved her .

Realizing who saved her , she bowed down .

" Why are you bowing to me Harmony "? He asked confused thinking she knew .

 

She looked up , looking at him with confused .

" Stand up Harmony ". Triton said .

 

She stood up really quickly.

" I thought your mother told you "? He asked .

" Told me what "? Frankie asked .

" That she was a princess of Atlantica and my daughter ".

" Wait if she was your daughter that makes me your grand ..." is all Harmony said before fainting .


	4. Chapter 4

Harmony woke up in A medical Ward in the castle .

" What happened "? She asked rubbing her aching head .

" You fanited princess " a medic said , making her lay down again .

 

King Triton was looking at her in worry .

 

" Don't worry , my king your granddaughter is fine , she just fanited and has what looks like a headache ".

He looked relieved .

 

" I think the fainting was caused by the shock of being attacked and getting huge news in just a few minutes apart ".

" Can I get up now "? Harmony asked 

 

" Of course princess ". The medic said happily .

 

Jade came into thone room just as harmony did .

 

" I forgot to tell you that the word to transform back and forth is Pearl ". Jade said panting .

 

" Got it " Frankie said .

 

" You should probably head back princess ". A voice said .

 

"Who said that "? Harmony said looking round. 

 

" Look down ".

 

She did, it turns out the voice was a crab .

 

" I think I hit my head too hard " . Harmony said heading back to the medical Ward .

" No you didn't , I heard the crab too , it's merpeople ability ".

 

" Oh , I'll head back to Griffin rock , see you tomorrow ".

She said swimming away .

 

She waited til was near the shore before whispering " pearl".

 

She then got up , only to fall down .


	5. Chapter 5

She guessed her legs fell asleep . Quickly she tried to stand up again.

This time she was successful at least . She was soaking wet to the bone .

 

She got as far as the statue before Cody tackled her.

 

" Ow , what was that for "?! She yelled .

 

" I was worried when you wouldn't answer my calls and the bots came back screaming when they were look- why are you soaking wet "? Cody answered .

 

" Long story , don't ask ". She answered , standing up .

 

In truth she did want to tell him everything but it would make her sound like a loon .

She decided to tell him later .


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later , Harmony was swimming among the wrecked ships her father told her about .

She had just grabbed a beautiful pearl bracelet when a net suddenly grabbed her .

" Ah "!!!!! She sreamed when she was pulled to the surface .

" Well , look alive I got a mermaid " !! She turned in the net to see Quarry looking at her in a way that made her wanna slap him .

You would expect that his gaze would be on her tail , it was on her chest and the little curves she has .

 

She glared at him , crossing her arms over her chest .

 

Quarry noticed the mermaid seemed mad at the attention .

 

Frankie tried smacking quarry when he got close with her tail .

It worked a little , but he grabbed her around waist and hips . 

 

She woke up , panting .

 

She had been having nightmares featuring her mermaid self for two days .


	7. Chapter 7

Jade gave Harmony a Nervous smile .

 

She had just asked what the ocean glow was .

 

" Well , it's how mermaids and mermen turn humans into merpeople but it's extremely rare ".

 

" How "? Harmony asked with innocence .

 

Jade was growng more nervous by the second . 

" Uh "... 

 

" Just tell me"! She yelled .


	8. Chapter 8

Harmony had her jaw dropped open after what Jade told her .

She swam back to shore for her date .

 

Later ....

 

She and Cody were in a intense make out .

But neither of them noticed a turquoise and silver light staring to surround them

 

After the glow stopped , Frankie was in her mermaid form while Cody was a merman .

They noticed the change when turquoise eyes looked into silver .

Both let go of each other when that happened .

" Why are you a mermaid "?

 

" Why are you a merman "? 

 

They asked at the same time .

 

Frankie played with her hair while she thought of a answer.

 

" I don't know how you are a merman but mine was a potion I took last week ".


	9. Chapter 9

Frankie looked at her boyfriend who fiddling with her tail fins . 

" Stop it ! That tickles "! She giggled .

 

He let go and asked " how do we change back "?

 

" There is a word you have to say to change back ". She said fingering a wave .

 

" What is it "? He asked brushing back a wave from her eyes .

 

" It's something from the sea ".

 

" Pearl "? He guessed .

He transformed back after he said that .

She whispered the word , transforming back .

Later , the next day .

They decided to swim to the castle , even if Cody was Nervous .

 

" My grandfather wouldn't hurt you ". Frankie said grabbing his hand and moving to the castle .

 

" He will , I'm dating his granddaughter who got six feet tall aliens scared of merpeople for Trying to get rid of her tail .

" He wouldn't , trust me ". 

 

" Hi , Harmony , who's this "? King Triton said noting the silver merman holding his granddaughters hand .

" My boyfriend ". She said happily though poor Cody thought he was going to get attacked .


	10. Chapter 10

". Your what "?! King Triton yelled.  
Cody let go of Frankie's hand sacred .  
" My boyfriend grandfather". Harmony answered, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and getting a tighter grip. " When did this happen"? Triton asked. " A year ago". Harmony answered.


	11. Chapter 11

" Is he usually a merman or half mer person like you "? Triton asked .

Harmony answered " neither , he suddenly turned into a merman yesterday ".

" Did something happen before that "? Jade asked .

They both blushed clueing that something did happen .

Unaware to all of them the rescue bots and quickshadow were watching .

" Did you do something to my little cousin "?! Jade yelled .

 

Silver flinched at her goddess like volume .

" We didn't do that "!!!!!! Harmony yelled .

" What happened before he became a merman "? Jade asked .

" There was turquoise and silver light and next thing we know we're in our merpepole forms ". Harmony answered .

Jade paled in horror when she said that .

" A-a turquoise and silver light , you say ". Jade stuttered .

" Yeah why "? Harmony asked concerned .

" Remember what I told you about ocean glow "? Jade asked .

" Yes ". 

" Well I forgot to tell you there's a super high chance you can get pregnant though it ".

The bots jaws dropped hearing that .

" Why metion it now "? Harmony asked worried .

" Well when a mermaid and mermans color's match in ocean glow , the mermaid is pregnant ". Jade answered .

Harmony's jaw dropped hearing this .

" Y-you mean I'm ".

" Pregnant , yes unfortunately ". Jade finished .

She fainted at that .

Harmony woke up in the medical ward with Cody looking at her along with the medic .

" Oh thank goodness , your awake princess . I ran a test and the baby is healthy ". The medic said . 

" So it wasn't a dream "? Harmony asked .

" No , your highness you are definitely pregnant , two days along to be exact ".

Cody was still looking at her , he couldn't believe it ! He is going to be a father !

" Your lucky to have such a devoted boyfriend your highness , he hasn't moved since the testing ". One of the nurses said .

 

As soon as the medic and nurse left , silver started taking .

" Are you okay "? He asked.

" Yes , just a little shocked ". Frankie answered .

" I know it's a lot to take in ". Silver said before he kissed her .

 

" What will we do now "? 

" Raise the child once he or she is born " he said putting his hand on her flat stomach .

" Wh-" Frankie started before Cody kissed her .

" We'll figure it out later , now stop stressing it bad for the baby ". He said 

It made her glad to see him taking Thier child's safety seriously .

She kissed him just as the window next to them shattered .

Quickshadow , heatwave , blades and to Frankie's horror her parents burst in .

Silver held her tight but not too much that it hurt the baby .

She never seen her parents that mad before .

The last thing that they heard was " what did they do to them "?


	12. Chapter 12

Frankie woke up still in Cody's grip .

Frankie reached out to the bond shared with Thier child and was reilved when she senced Thier child was still alive and inside her .

Just then her parents came in glaring at them both .

" I can't believe you two would do something so stupid and irresponsible like this ! what were you thinking ? No wait you weren't ! Because if you were this wouldn't have happened ! We should have never left you two alone together ! " They both winced at the volume .

Quickshadow was looking in from the window feeling guilty .

If they hadn't gotten Frankie's parents , the poor innocent life growing inside the girl wound have better life than what is going to happen .

Suddenly a giant wave grabbed Frankie and Cody and pulled them in .

They woke up in the castle .

" Oh thank the gods , your okay "! Triton said .

" What happened to my parents "? Harmony asked .

" Blocked from coming anywhere near you two and your daughter .

" Daughter ? We're having a girl "? Cody asked 

" Yes " .


	13. Chapter 13

Five months later .

 

Harmony and silver were settled in a house not too far from the castle .

Thier daughter is deloping good and no signs of her being deformed .

Meanwhile in Griffin rock Cody's father and Frankie's parents were looking for them .

Her parents hadn't told them the reason they had ran away so his father and siblings thought the reason was something they did .

Quickshadow is about to scap and tell them what had happened .

Heatwave , blades and Boulder are keeping her quiet because if the burnses found out that they were involved in Thier running away , they would kill them .

Chase didn't know about that and is unknowly dating Jade .

Cece is missing Frankie and Cody and has spent every day since then crying for them , not knowing that if they come back her so called' parents ' will kill them both .


	14. Chase finds out

Chase looked around the cave for his girlfriend Jade .

He saw her talking to a mermaid who has black , wavy hair with turquoise highlights .

The mermaid turned around and he noted two things.

(1) the mermaid looked five months pregnant and ( 2) the mermaid was Frankie !

" Chase "? Frankie and Jade said .

" Frankie "?! Chase said , clearly shocked .

" I can explain ". She said 

" Why did you and Cody run away "? He asked .

" Run away ? We were rescued because my so called parents were about to kill us "! Harmony said .

" Why "? He asked .

" Thanks to rest of the bots and quick shadow , my parents found out I was pregnant and kidnapped me while I was in the medward after I passed out from finding out I was pregnant ". Harmony said .

" They did what "?! Chase said .


End file.
